


The Secret Identity of Tony DiNozzo

by imtryingmybestokay



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, F/M, High School AU, M/M, also this is an au based off of the secret identity of devon delaney, okay okay this may be Tiva it may be McNozzo....this is to be determined so i just put both sorrs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtryingmybestokay/pseuds/imtryingmybestokay
Summary: So Tony told a little lie. Okay, maybe a big lie. And he is about to pay for it. Big time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi please enjoy all my chapters are kinda short and this is my first fic but i hope y'all like it

Tony strolled into the school with a smirk on his face and his backpack hanging sloppily from one shoulder. Another year of barely skating by grade-wise and saying nothing except for snarky comments from the back of the class that no one laughs at.

The only difference between this year and the last was that this one was his first year in the major leagues: high school. Despite Tony’s appearance to not have a care in the world, he did very much hope that maybe this year would turn out better than the last.

As he walked into homeroom and felt all the color drain from his face, however, that hope diminished pretty quickly.


End file.
